Family Christmas
by Caty-Cross
Summary: “Christmas has to be one of the craziest times of the year.” Roxas thought as he trailed round the over decorated shopping mall with his twin Sora and Riku.
1. Christmas shopping

Author's note: Okay I decided to join the masses and write a Christmas story :) I hope it is good so far please stay with me :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly :(

* * *

"Christmas has to be one of the craziest times of the year." Roxas thought as he trailed round the over decorated shopping mall with his twin Sora and Riku. The two boys were holding hands and Sora was talking animatedly while Riku carried bags full of Christmas presents. Roxas, a couple of steps behind the happy pair, could see the odd looks they were getting. Roxas just glared at anyone who looked for longer than normal and followed the oblivious duo.

"OH MY GOD!!" Sora suddenly shouted. He whirled around, frowned when he didn't immediately spot his twin, and then grabbed Roxas by the shoulders.

"It's the shop! Take Riku and run! I'll meet you at Costa!" Sora was being a little overdramatic, Roxas thought. He was only going to get Riku a present from his favourite shop. Only, of course, Riku couldn't be there.

"Sora babe, what're you doing?" Riku asked juggling some of the bags so he could slip his arm around Sora's slender waist. Sora thought up a lie and he thought it up quick.

"I wanna get Roxy a present but can't do it with him there," he whispered in Riku's ear. "Will you go wait in Costa's with him for me?"

Riku smiled.

"Sure." He kissed Sora softly, chuckling at his blush, and then walked off towards the coffee shop with Roxas.

Sora waited until he was sure they were out of sight then high-tailed it into the shop, dragging his wallet out of his pocket to check his money supply.

Roxas breathed in the warm coffee smell of Costa's. He was glad to be out of the freezing cold. He and Riku found a quiet area with a brown leather loveseat and two armchairs. A small coffee table was between them.

Riku sighed heavily as he dropped the bags beside the table then collapsed onto the loveseat. Roxas pulled out his wallet.

"D'you want anything Riku?" he asked the silverette.

Riku opened his eyes and sat up.

"Oh hey, I'll pay!" Riku said.

"No you got lunch, its fine."

"Oh yeah, okay just coffee'll do me, thanks." Riku said leaning back on the sofa.

Roxas went up and ordered Riku's coffee and a caramel cappuccino for himself. He carried them back to their corner and sat down.

Riku took the mug in his hands, relishing the warmth. Roxas blew on the top of his before taking a cautionary sip. It was perfect. He leaned back in his chair, cradling the hot mug in his frozen hands.

"So, all set for the big Christmas party?" Riku asked.

Roxas blew a lock of his sunshine blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Nearly, I think Cloud's going crazy! He's getting so flustered."

Riku laughed at the thought of Cloud going crazy.

"Is everybody gonna be here this year?" he asked.

"Yeah, everybody plus Marly's boyfriend." Roxas said taking a sip of his cappuccino.

"Oh yeah of course, how on earth did I forget Luxord?" Riku said thinking about the blonde British gambler who was suave enough to treat Marluxia as the princess he was.

They were silent for a while. Not the awkward kind of silence that stretches on endlessly as you try desperately to think of something to say. But the kind of silence that exists between people who have been friends since as far back as they can remember.

They drank their coffees slowly but were still finished before Sora got back.

"How much longer d'you think he'll be?" Riku asked.

"Who knows? With Sora it could be five minutes to five hours! Depends on what distracts him." Roxas answered.

It was ten minutes later just when they were agreeing to go look for the hyperactive brunette, when said brunette walked through the door with two bags hanging from his arm. He spotted them and hurried over.

"Hey guys sorry I took so long! But I couldn't decide!" he said dropping the bags with the others. Riku snaked out an arm and pulled Sora down onto his lap. Sora blushed but smiled at his boyfriend.

"Missed you." Riku whispered seductively in his ear before capturing his lips in a warm, coffee tasting, kiss.

"Ooookay, Sora what d'you wanna drink?" Roxas said leaping up.

They broke apart and Sora, whose face was by now bright red, said,

"Erm a hot chocolate please. With cream and lil' marshmallows!"

Roxas nodded and went up to join the queue.

"What did I do?" Sora asked Riku, sliding of his lap to sit on the loveseat. He could tell Roxas wasn't himself today. He'd been avoiding Riku and Sora together as much as possible and had always found an excuse to get away whenever they started kissing.

"Ah he'll be fine when he starts kissing Axel." Riku shrugged putting one arm around Sora's waist and pulling him close.

"Axel?" Sora said looking up into Riku's aquamarine eyes in puzzlement.

"Yeah they…haven't you noticed?" Riku looked at Sora incredulously.

"Noticed what? Tell me!"

"Ahh well…erm…they never really leave each other alone and Axel can't really keep his hands off of Rox…" Riku was finding it hard to explain without telling Sora outright.

"And so? They were like that all the time when we were little!" Sora didn't get it. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Okay we think Roxas and Axel are in love with each other, but they won't admit it and, in Rox's case, we don't think he's realised it. So seeing us two together is making him question his feelings."

Sora's eyes widened.

"Oh I get it now! So that's why Nam and Kai and Dem kept dropping those hints!"

Riku chuckled at how slow his boyfriend was and kissed the top of his head.

"Didn't you notice? He is your twin after all!"

"Well I kinda had a feeling that he felt something towards Axel I just… never thought about what it was!"

By this time Roxas had paid for Sora's drink and was coming back.

"Yay Roxy! Thank you!" Sora squealed when Roxas placed the hot chocolate on the table. It was in a tall glass with cream on top and three big marshmallows on the saucer.

Sora carefully lifted the glass and took a sip. He got cream on his nose. Riku chuckled and licked the sweet treat from Sora's nose. Roxas frowned.

* * *

:S oooookay so...... Chapter two coming up soon :) hopefully...... review pleeeeaaaase XD


	2. Christmas Eve

Author's note: WOW!! This took so long to do! I rewrote it twice :S Oh well i hope you like it

Warning: Boy x Boy loving :) don't like don't read :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Roxas had all the presents he had bought lain out on his bedroom floor. He had wrapped Sora's first because it would have been typical for the brunette to burst in before Roxas had done his.

He was halfway through wrapping Cloud's present when, sure enough, Sora burst through the door. Roxas shoved Sora's present under his bed, better that he didn't see it at all until tomorrow.

"Are you not done yet?" Sora asked, flopping onto Roxas' bed.

"Does it look like I'm done?" Roxas said, continuing with the wrapping. Sora chose not to answer. He stared at the ceiling quietly.

"Roxas?" Sora said after five whole minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" Roxas put aside Cloud's present and pulled Leon's towards him.

"Do you…do you remember the last Christmas we had with…with our mother?"

Roxas looked around at Sora. He was still lying on his back with his arms behind his head, staring determinedly at the ceiling.

That really was an odd question. Their mother had been dead for twelve years, how on earth was Roxas supposed to remember anything?! He felt unusually frustrated at his brother for asking that question.

"No, I don't." he said a little coldly, turning back to the presents. Sora looked down at Roxas' back. His mouth twisted as he tried to hold back tears.

"Oh." His voice shook slightly as he leaned back on to the bed. He sniffed and drew in a shaky breath. Roxas looked at him again. He sighed, all frustration vanishing at the sight of Sora's pitiful expression. He climbed onto the bed beside his brother and leaned their heads together.

"What brought it up, Sora?" he asked. Sora threw one arm around Roxas' waist and snuggled up to his blonde twin.

"I was just looking at one of the photos downstairs. The one of me, you, Cloud and our mum. At our last Christmas together." Sora explained. Roxas nodded, he knew the photo by heart.

"And I just felt really bad when I realised… that I don't remember a Christmas with her."

"Heey, we were five when she died, how on earth could we remember? And every Christmas is with her, the photos in the living room are a little bit of her aren't they?" Roxas smiled down Sora.

"Yeah, yeah I guess they are!" Sora looked up at Roxas, a smile crinkling his eyes.

"Okay, now I have to finish wrapping presents so..." Roxas said slipping out of Sora's arm and going back to the presents.

"Heeey! Did you just say all that to get me to shut up?!" Sora said sitting up and looking comically annoyed.

"Of course," Roxas said, Sora's face fell. Then Roxas grinned. "Not!"

Roxas laughed at Sora's confused expression.

"I really did mean it but I do have to finish this."

"Whatever, hurry up! I already finished!" Sora said bouncing to the door.

"Yeah that's cause Leon helped you!" Roxas yelled at Sora as he bounded out the door. He heard Sora's mad laughter running down the hall. Roxas shook his head. His brother was a maniac. He paused in his wrapping and looked over at his bedside table. There was a photo there. One of Roxas and Sora, who must have been no more than three, Cloud at nine and their mother and father.

He picked the photo up and looked at his parents. They were smiling at their children and happy. Roxas felt an answering smile being coaxed from his lips. He put the picture back and then continued his wrapping.

"Roxas!! Lunch time!"

Roxas heard Leon call up the stairs.

"Coming!" he called back. He put aside the last present he had wrapped with satisfaction. After lunch he'd put them under the tree, all ready for tomorrow. He jumped up and ran out the room. He jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Sora was already sat at the table with a bowl of hot, homemade chicken soup in front of him. Leon was just receiving his with a kiss from Cloud.

"So Rox, you _finally_ finished?" Sora said, grabbing a piece of bread from the board on the table. Roxas stuck out his tongue at Sora, the metal stud flashing in the light. Sora stuck his tongue out too before taking a spoonful of soup. He gasped when it burnt his mouth.

"Be careful Sora, it's hot." Said Roxas as he dodged around Leon and waited for his bowl. Sora swallowed.

"Well I know that _now_!" he glared at Leon who was trying not to giggle. Roxas took his lunch and sat down next to Sora. Cloud joined them soon after and they were quiet for a while as they ate.

"Hey guys, Reno and Axel will be staying over tomorrow night," Cloud started.

"They do every year Cloud why do you need to tell us?" Roxas interrupted.

"Well if you'd let me finish I was gonna ask if you still wanted to share a room with Axel, I mean you are seventeen now."

Cloud, Leon and Sora all looked at Roxas. Roxas felt his cheeks burn. They had always shared a room on Christmas night, they had been best friends since forever, but now that Roxas thought he had more…delicate feelings for the red head…would that change things?

"Erm, well there's not really anywhere else for him…is there?" Roxas looked determinately at his soup. He didn't see the huge grin spread across Sora's face. Leon looked at him with one eyebrow raised and Sora shook his head and mouthed 'later'.

"Nope!" Cloud smiled at Roxas.

Roxas had all the presents he had wrapped stacked up in his arms. He could only just see over the brightly coloured parcels. He carefully headed down the stairs and then down the hall. He heard the front door slam and heard a thump thump thump of socked feet running down the hall towards him.

"ROXAS!!" and he was glomped from behind by his twin. He tried desperately to balance the presents as he was rocked by Sora's hug.

"ROXAS IT'S SNOWING OUTSIDE!!!!" Sora yelled in the blonde's ear. Roxas winced.

"Okay okay Sora, I get it just let me put the presents under the tree and I'll come outside."

Sora danced around chanting "It's snowing, it's snowing!"

Roxas carefully placed his load under the tree and then followed his twin to the door. He pulled on his coat and boots and then stepped outside.

Huge flakes of snow were falling from the heavens and decorating the grey street. Sora had his face up to the sky and was trying to catch the snowflakes on his tongue. His long coat was open and his scarf was dancing behind him as he ran up and down with his tongue out. The snow that settled in his brunette hair stood out like diamonds.

Roxas giggled at his brother.

"I got one!" Sora yelled turning to Roxas with red cheeks and a grin that was a mile wide.

Roxas looked up at the sky. He blinked when white flakes alighted on his eyelashes. All he could see was a cascade of snow. He closed his eyes and stood calmly, feeling the snow melt when it came into contact with his warm skin.

"Riku!!" Sora's excited yell brought Roxas out of his daydreaming. He opened his eyes and turned to see Riku and Namine walking towards them. They looked seraphic as they walked. Riku's long silver hair and aquamarine eyes combined with a long white coat and equally long light blue scarf and Namine's white blonde hair and soft blue eyes combined with her long white coat and silver scarf made them look like angels of winter.

The twins made their way towards them, Namine smiling at Roxas. Riku, of course, had eyes only for Sora. Sora ran to his boyfriend and jumped into his embrace. Riku laughed and went with Sora's momentum, swinging the brunette around before leaning their foreheads together and kissing his nose. Sora blushed but kissed Riku's soft mouth.

Namine hugged Roxas when she reached him and Roxas happily returned it.

"They look like they were made for each other, don't they!" Namine said looking back at the love struck couple. Roxas followed her gaze.

"Yeah, I'm just glad Sora's happy." He said. Namine looked up at him, tilting her head to one side. Roxas looked down at her, snow had settled in her hair and on her eyelashes.

"So the next step is to find _you_ someone who will make _you_ happy!" she said grinning. Roxas laughed quietly.

"I _am _happy!" he smiled at her. She shook her head, rolled her eyes and sighed at him.

"Rox, I know when you're not telling the truth because you're mouth smiles but your eyes don't."

Roxas really smiled after that comment and pulled her into another hug.

"You know me too well Nam!" he said.

Riku and Namine had stayed for hours; they'd had hot chocolate, courtesy of Cloud, and had talked about school, their friends and the 'family' Christmas gathering. When they were leaving the snow was really starting to come down hard and Sora wouldn't let Riku go until he promised to call when they got home. Riku had laughed but agreed.

They were all sat in the living room now. Cloud was sat on the sofa reading and absently stroking Leon's chocolate brown hair. Leon was lying on the sofa with his head in Cloud's lap and his eyes closed, dozing off. Roxas was sat on the armchair with a sketchpad balanced on his knees, capturing the scene forever. Sora was sat by the phone, anxiously awaiting Riku's call.

"They should be home by now, shouldn't they? Why are they taking so long? What if something has happened to them!? What if…" but he was cut short by the phone ringing. He dived for it and yanked it off the hook.

"Hello?" he said breathlessly. Roxas looked at him out of the corner of his eye. He saw Sora's hopeful face fall and his shoulders sag. Roxas turned to look at him properly. Had something happened?

Sora sighed and said,

"Whatever, I don't care," then holding the phone out to Cloud he said, "Cloud, it's Reno."

Roxas smiled at Sora's disappointed pout and went back to his drawing. Cloud took the phone from Sora.

"Don't be ages! Riku could call any minute!" Sora said as Cloud put the phone to his ear.

"Hey Reno." Cloud greeted his best friend.

The longer Cloud talked and laughed at whatever Reno was saying, the deeper Sora's frown got. Roxas watched him out of the corner of his eye and even Leon had a small smile on his face despite his eyes still being closed.

Roxas jumped slightly when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and flipped the screen up thinking it would be Namine to reassure him of their safe arrival. His heart gave a flutter when he saw the sender wasn't Namine but Axel. He pressed view and read,

**Jesus how long do**

**they talk for?! :D**

**How's u? all ready**

**for the xmas party?**

**:P **

Roxas grinned widely at his friend's text. He pulled up a clean page and was about to text back when Sora said,

"Was that Nam?"

Roxas looked up at his twin's hopeful face. For some reason he felt himself blushing slightly.

"Erm n no it was Axel."

Sora sighed heavily and flopped down onto his stomach in front of the fire and buried his head in his arms. Roxas felt a little guilty as he went back to his text.

**Tell me about it!**

**Poor Sor is waiting**

**for a call frm Riku!**

**Am good thnx :) u?**

**Course I am! Can't**

**wait 2 see u :)**

He put his phone back into his pocket and went back to his drawing. Sora was still lying by the fire with his head concealed by his arms and Leon was still lying with his eyes closed and his head in Cloud's lap.

Roxas had just finished the folds in Leon's t-shirt when his phone buzzed again. He pulled it out and read the text.

**Aww lol! :D am **

**good :) ooo was**

**that flirting mr **

**Roxy? ;P can't**

**wait either :D**

Roxas blushed again as he read the text. Axel was always like that. But Roxas didn't know if he was simply teasing or not. He was about to reply when Cloud said,

"Yeah okay, we'll see you tomorrow… haha! Yeah bye." He clicked the phone off. Sora looked up from his arms.

"Here, call him!" Cloud said handing him the phone and grinning. Sora grabbed it from Cloud's hand and dialled Riku's number as fast as his fingers would move. He held the phone to his ear and waited looking desperately hopeful. His eyes widened when the line picked up.

Roxas barely heard the "Hello?" from the speaker on the other end but he knew it wasn't Riku.

"Hey Marluxia, it's Sora, is Riku home?" Sora looked tense as he waited for Marluxia's answer. Then his shoulders relaxed and an exasperated expression came over his face.

"Aha very funny I'm dying with laughter here, just put him on!" he said sarcastically. Roxas heard Marluxia's laughter on the other end then Sora squealed,

"Riku!"

Roxas shook his head, chuckling at his twin. He went back to his phone only to discover he had another text from Axel.

**Ignoring me Roxy? **

**That's harsh :'( **

**Waaay! They finally**

**got off the phone!**

**Sor call Riku yet?**

Roxas hurried to text back.

**Sorry! Sor distracted**

**me :) yeah he called**

**him. They will be talking**

**for hours now!**

It was ten o'clock before he sent his last text to Axel.

**Lol! Yeah probably!**

**Anyway am gonna**

**go to bed now :)**

**Cya tomoz, **

**goodnight xx**

He closed his sketchpad on the finished picture and gathered his things. Sora looked up from his arms, his eyes were sleepy. He had finished talking to Riku half an hour ago and since then had been curled up in front of the fire like a cat.

"I'm going to bed Cloud, night guys." Roxas said unfolding himself from the chair and standing up. Cloud looked up from his book.

"Okay Rox, goodnight." He said smiling at him.

"Night." Leon mumbled. Sora stood up.

"I'm going too." He said and followed Roxas out the room.

Roxas collapsed into his bed and yawned. He had put his stocking on the end of his bed. Sora still insisted, for some reason, that they would do it till they left home. He turned onto his side and curled up. He flipped his phone and looked at the last text he had gotten from Axel.

**Okay sleep tight :)**

**Cya and goodnight**

**Xxx**

Roxas smiled as his eyes drifted shut. Axel had put _three_ kisses.


	3. Christmas Day

Author's note: Wooooow!! A whole week late! :S sorry anybody who was waiting!! Not sure how much i like this chapter, i may edit it later :D Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Roxas was woken from a very disturbing dream involving Axel, several snowmen and a Christmas tree by Sora banging into his room and jumping onto his bed, straddling Roxas' hips.

"C'mon get up! It's Christmas day and its nine o'clock! I can't believe you aren't up yet! I would have got you up earlier but Cloud said to leave you!"

Roxas opened his eyes blearily. He blinked and then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His twin slowly came into focus with a one hundred watt smile on his face.

"Morning sleepy," Sora said in a sing-song voice. "C'mon everyone'll be arriving soon!"

"Okay, okay," Roxas mumbled. "You'll have to get off me Sor."

Sora rolled off of the blonde and stood up.

"Hurry up, Cloud's making you some breakfast." He said as he danced out the door. Roxas sat up and ran a hand through his blonde tangles. He blinked again and then picked his phone up of the bedside table. He flipped it up as he got out of his warm nest of a bed. He grabbed a big, black jumper from his bedroom floor and slipped it over his head.

He stumbled to his door and as he walked down the hallway he checked his messages. He had five messages all wishing him a Merry Christmas despite the fact that he would see them all later. He had one from Namine, from Kairi, from Zexion, from Demyx and, the one that made him smile the most, one from Axel.

He slipped his phone into his jumper pocket and entered the kitchen.

"Someone's had a lie in!" Leon said from the table.

"Hey, seventeen years with Sora, practically nothing wakes me up any more." Roxas said, taking a plate from Cloud.

Leon gave a 'Ha' of laughter.

"Whatever, Merry Christmas kid."

"Merry Christmas Rox." Cloud added. Roxas sat down.

"Merry Christmas guys." And he began to eat.

He was finally dressed and they had opened all their presents. Sora had nearly taken Roxas' head off when he got the jumper he'd been wanting.

"Come _on_ Roxas! You're so slow sometimes!" Sora said exasperatedly from the front door. He was already dressed in his coat and scarf with his boots on.

"_I'm_ not slow, you're just too fast, the snows not gonna melt in ten minutes!" Roxas said as he reached for his boots.

"Whatever, just hurry up! I wanna go outside _now_!" Sora said jumping on the spot in small circles. Roxas laughed at his twin's impatience and pulled his coat on.

"Okay let's go." He said swinging his scarf around his neck.

"YES!!" Sora yelled and he yanked open the door.

The whole world was white. The snow had settled everywhere. The trees branches, the lawn and the car were covered. Sora's eyes and grin widened.

"WOOHOO!!" he shouted and he ran into the perfect layer of snow. He immediately flopped down on his back and moved his arms and legs up and down. He carefully stood up and looked down at his masterpiece with his hands on his hips.

"A work of art, Rox, a snow Sora angel!" he said. Roxas giggled.

"More like…" he bent down and drew something on the 'Sora' angel. When he straightened up there was a pair of devil horns and a tail on the angel. "A snow devil!"

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed indignantly. Roxas stuck his tongue out at Sora, his new tongue stud reflecting the snow. Sora grinned mischievously and grabbed a handful of snow from the ground. He made it into a ball shape and threw it at Roxas. The blonde twin dodged just, it caught his arm.

And so began a Christmas tradition that they had upholded since they were small. To have a snowball fight until one of them submitted.

After half an hour Sora was hiding behind the tree and Roxas had a massive snowball in his hand just waiting for his twin to peek around the trunk again. He saw Sora's brunette spikes appear. He took careful aim and when Sora's head poked around the tree…

WHAM!!

Roxas shrieked, dropping the snowball. Sora nearly fell over laughing. The cold melted snow dripped from Roxas' hair and down his neck. He spun around to see who it was.

It was Axel.

He had the hood of his black jacket over his head and had a buff around his neck and pulled over his nose like a mask. But his emerald eyes and the black upside-down teardrops tattooed under his eyes were visible. His eyes were dancing with amusement at Roxas' reaction and expression.

"Think it's funny huh?" Roxas said, and then he bent down and grabbed a handful of snow. He threw it at Axel as he straightened up. But Axel dodged to one side and the snow hit his older brother, Reno, in the face as he walked up with an armful of presents. He would have slipped over if his boyfriend, Rude, hadn't caught him.

Axel and Sora nearly collapsed with laughter but Roxas gasped and clapped his hands to his mouth.

"I'm so sorry Reno!" he apologised. Reno took a deep breath and then said,

"It's fine yo. Just wait until we're inside before you start throwin the stuff around."

"Yeah o okay sorry." Roxas bit his bottom lip and watched as Reno and Rude walked into the house.

"You idiot!!" Roxas yelled at Axel, hitting him across the head. Sora giggled.

"Ow! How was that my fault?!" Axel protested rubbing the spot Roxas had hit.

"You ducked! If you hadn't have ducked it wouldn't have hit Reno!" Roxas put his hands on his hips. Axel eyes travelled over Roxas' slim, annoyed form.

"Oh so I was supposed to get hit to save my brother!" Axel imitated Roxas' pose. Sora giggled again.

"Yes! So glad you understood!"

Axel looked around at Sora, a look of mock hurt on his face. He held his arms out to the brunette and said, in a voice that made it sound as if he would burst into tears,

"I I think I'm gonna need a hug Sora. Your brother's being mean to me!"

"Awww" Sora cooed wrapping his arms around Axel. Roxas bit his lip again and looked away slightly. Sora, who was facing Roxas, noticed and smiled.

"Hey Axel hope you're not hitting on my boyfriend!" came Riku's voice from behind them. Sora turned in Axel's arms but the red head didn't let him go. Riku, Namine, Marluxia and Marluxia's boyfriend Luxord were approaching. Luxord had his arm around Marluxia's waist.

"I'm taking him hostage." Axel said leaning his chin on the top of Sora's head. Sora flapped his arms and called for Riku, pretending to be in distress.

Roxas sighed and folded his arms, his smile fading.

"Oh really? What do I have to do to get him back?" Riku asked grinning. An answering grin spread across Axel's face.

"That all depends on how far you'd be willing to go." He said. Marluxia shook his head, smiling and he and Luxord went inside. Namine, stood beside her brother, noticed Roxas' expression.

"Well Roxas and I shall leave you to barter for Sora, we are going inside." She announced and, taking Roxas' arm, she walked him to the front door.

Once inside they began to take off their coats.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Namine said after a few minutes as she unlaced her boots. Roxas looked up from his own boots. He opened his mouth, then closed it and looked away from her piercing eyes.

"I…I don't wanna…ruin our friendship. I mean what if I told him, and then he didn't like it? I'd lose my best friend." Roxas looked down at his boots.

"Rox," Namine put her fingers under his chin and tilted his head up to look at her. "You need to tell him, it's not doing you any good keeping it secret. You're starting to get jealous of your own twin! You need to…"

But they were interrupted by the door opening and Axel, Riku and Sora entering. They stopped when they saw Roxas sat on the step with Namine tilting his head towards her. Something flashed in Axel's eyes.

"Wooow, not interrupting anything are we?" Axel asked, grinning. Riku and Sora exchanged a glance.

"No Axel you're not, I'm just trying to get Roxas to listen to me." Namine answered, smiling at Axel in a way that was both sweet and threatening at the same time. The red head tilted his head to one side and looked at Roxas.

"What're you tryin to tell him?" he asked.

Roxas felt a blush building up. The four of them were looking at him. He quickly undid the last tie on his boots and stood up.

"Erm I I think Cloud wants me in the kitchen." He said before hurrying to his older brother.

After everyone had arrived and the gift exchanging had been done, Roxas retreated to the kitchen and avoided Axel. He sat on the counter with a whisky mac in one hand, staring out the window.

Namine was right. It wasn't doing him any good to hide it. It was making him jealous of almost everybody. He touched the necklace Axel had gotten him. It was a tiny, spiked, red and silver chakram on a thin silver chain. He sighed and took a gulp of his drink. To his displeasure he found he had finished it. He hopped off the counter to make another one.

The party was swiftly becoming a blur. Roxas was passed from room to room. Demyx wanted to do karaoke, Kairi wanted to dance, Zexion wanted to talk. Sora bounced around like he was on something and Riku laughed at him and kissed him. There was a lot of kissing. Some bright spark had hung mistletoe from the ceiling in several places. Roxas had already had to kiss Kairi, Zexion (much to Demyx's displeasure), Marluxia (much to his own displeasure!) and even Sora.

His drink was rapidly becoming more alcoholic and the world becoming less stable. They were all crammed into the little living room playing a dancing game. The television was flashing lights and everyone was cheering and generally being loud. The smell of turkey wafted from the kitchen.

Roxas found himself feeling a little sick and light headed. He was too hot. He stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and staggered from the room, closing the door behind himself as he did.

Namine caught sight of him leaving, not looking well at all. She was about to follow him when she spotted someone else slipping from the crowd. She stayed where she was.

Roxas sighed and leaned against the wall. It was a little cooler in the hall, but not much. The world still spun around. He ran a hand through his hair thinking that maybe he would go lie down for a bit. But as he pushed away from the wall his equilibrium faltered and he stumbled.

And he crashed into a warm, firm chest. He felt arms wrap themselves around his waist. He looked up into Axel's worried eyes.

"Woow Rox, are you okay? You been drinking a lot tonight, it's not like you. And you've been avoiding me. What's wrong?"

Roxas looked away. He knew. He knew Roxas had been avoiding him. And he knew something was wrong.

"N no I haven't." Roxas felt himself blushing as he looked up at Axel. He was very conscious of the fact that he was on his tiptoes, that his arms were pressed in front of him so he could feel Axel's lean muscles through his t-shirt and that Axel's grip on him was pressing every inch of his body against the red heads.

Axel laughed quietly.

"Haven't what? Been drinking or avoiding me?" He asked. Roxas frowned, his alcohol softened brain trying to figure out what Axel was talking about.

"What?" he asked eventually, blinking up at Axel.

Axel laughed a little harder and Roxas could feel the sound in his chest.

"Rox you're drunk." He stated.

"Mmmhmm maybe a little." The world wasn't spinning anymore but he still felt light headed. He stared at Axel's lips. They were very red. And nice looking. Roxas wondered if they were soft. His head tilted back and he caught sight of the infernal mistletoe. He giggled. Maybe it wasn't so annoying now.

Axel followed his gaze.

"Will you look at that, more of the bloody stuff!" Axel with an exasperated look. "You know I had to kiss Namine, Riku, I swear Sora was about to tear me into tiny pieces, and_ Cloud_ of all people! I think Leon was gonna kill me too!"

Roxas giggled again. Axel looked down at him.

"I think we need to get you..." Axel started but was cut off by Roxas leaning up and kissing him slowly and tenderly. Axel's eyes widened. When Roxas pulled away his expression was still shocked.

Roxas suddenly realised what he had done. He sobered up pretty quick when he realised that he had just screwed everything up. He tried to speak but the words got stuck in his throat. He dry sobbed and made to run out of Axel's arms. But he couldn't move. Axel's grip on him didn't loosen.

"A Axel let me go." He said not looking at the red head.

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong." Axel's voice was hard and almost cold. Roxas sobbed and this time tears spilled onto his cheeks.

"You don't wanna know." Roxas' voice caught and came out in a whisper.

"I do Rox, tell me."

Roxas squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his head on Axel's chest.

"Fine, I…I love you," he heard Axel's intake of breath. "I wasn't gonna tell you because I didn't want to hurt our friendship."

All that could be heard was Roxas' sobbing and sniffing and the noises of the game, the cheering and the laughter.

Axel didn't say a word.

Roxas steadily found himself calming down. He took Axel's silence to be shock. He knew that this was it, the end of their friendship. But when he made to pull away again he found he still couldn't move.

"Axel let me go." He said, still not looking at Axel's face.

They heard Demyx shouting in the room next door.

Then Roxas was slammed suddenly against the wall. He winced as his head collided with the solid object. He saw Axel's hungry, almost wild, expression before he closed the slim gap between them and kissed him. Kissed him impatiently and deeply.

Roxas was stunned. What the heck was going on. He put his hands on Axel's shoulders and, with a little difficulty, pushed him away. Axel's hands were on either side of Roxas' head. They were both panting.

"Wh..what're you?" Roxas tried to say. Axel grinned at him.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." He said, kissing the corner of Roxas' mouth.

"Say what?" Roxas asked. He felt rather confused. He had never expected this to happen!

"Say you loved me," Axel kissed along his jaw line. "I knew you did, just wanted to hear you say it first."

Roxas' eyes widened. _He had known! _This whole time Axel had known!

"You knew?!" Roxas said turning his head to look at Axel. The red head laughed at his expression.

"Yeah, you were a tad obvious Roxy." He said, leaning their foreheads together. Roxas could only blink in astonishment.

"So, you gonna be mine?" Axel asked.

"Yours?" Roxas still couldn't quite believe what was happening.

Axel grinned roguishly and leaned towards him.

"Merry Christmas Roxy." He said before closing the gap.

Demyx jumped up and down.

"HA I beat you!" He yelled punching the air.

"By three points you cocky kid!" Leon protested.

"Yeah but, I STILL BEAT YOU!!" Demyx cackled and jumped in small circles.

"Whatever, dancing isn't my thing." Leon said going back to Cloud. He sat next to him on the sofa and pulled the blonde onto his lap. Cloud kissed him and said,

"You really are a sore loser baby."

Kairi was challenging Demyx in a loud voice.

"Am not!" Leon protested. Cloud laughed.

"You are so and you know it!" he said. Leon growled under his breath and then pulled Cloud close and kissed him deeply. He nipped at Cloud's bottom lip and was rewarded with an open mouth.

"Cloud!"

They broke apart. Cloud blushed when he realised they had all been watching them.

"Shouldn't you check on the turkey yo?" Reno asked from the armchair where he was lying across Rude's legs and the arms of the chair.

Cloud swore, jumping to his feet. He tore over to the door and nearly pulled it off its hinges. But the sight that greeted him made him freeze.

"Wow, can see you two are enjoying the mistletoe!" He said before hurrying past to the kitchen.

Roxas had leapt away from Axel at the sound of his older brother's voice. They were panting and Roxas was blushing to the roots of his hair.

Everyone had leapt to the door at Cloud's statement and were now looking at the new couple with everything from amusement to surprise to satisfaction. It was quiet apart from the music from the game and Cloud banging around in the kitchen.

"The turkeys fine guys! Crisis over! Roxas, Sora come give me a hand, dinner's ready!"

Roxas hurried to the kitchen followed by his highly amused twin.

"So how come Rox gets his boyfriend to stay but I can't have mine here?!" Sora pouted leaning possessively against Riku. Riku smiled and kissed the top of Sora's head. Cloud sighed.

"Because Axel and Reno live too far away to be going home now, they stay every year Sora, you know that ." He patiently explained.

"I know but…" he bit his lip. "I wanna stay with Riku." He mumbled.

Roxas caught Axel's eye. He felt a bit guilty knowing that Axel would be staying and Riku couldn't. Axel's half-smile told him that he felt the same.

"I know you do baby but my parents'll be home early tomorrow morning and you know what they're like." Riku said kissing Sora's temple. Sora twisted in his arms and buried his face in Riku's jacket. They all heard the barely audible sniff. Riku tightened his grip around him and kissed his brunette spikes.

"Hey Sora, how about I bring him here as soon as his parents are gone hmm? How does that sound?" Marluxia reasoned. They waited for a sign from Sora.

Riku finally placed his hand under Sora's chin and tilted his face up to look into his eyes. Sad sapphire met worried aquamarine.

"Is that okay? And I'll call you tomorrow as well."

Sora smiled sadly.

"Yeah its okay, I'm sorry for being, well childish."

Riku laughed quietly.

"Hey it's Christmas of course you wanna be with me!" he said. Sora giggled and they kissed each other a long goodbye.

Roxas crawled into the warm blankets . Everyone was in bed apart from Axel. He was in the bathroom.

Roxas felt a bubble of happiness swell inside of him. He felt an insane urge to laugh out loud and a huge grin spread across his face. He wriggled around and buried his face in his pillow, giggling as he did.

"Something funny?"

Roxas gasped and twisted around to face Axel. Axel had managed to get into the room and was leaning over him with his hands and legs either side of the stunned blonde.

Roxas blushed and looked away when he realised that Axel had no shirt on. Axel grinned.

"Not particularly." He said, trying to frown. Axel leaned down until his lips brushed Roxas' ear.

"I'll tell you something funny." He whispered. Roxas felt a shiver run up and down his spine.

"What?" he asked in a hoarse whisper. He felt Axel's lips pull into a smile.

"Your expression."

Roxas blinked.

"My expression?" he asked. Axel nodded.

"Idiot!" Roxas yelled pushing Axel off of him. Axel overbalanced and fell off the bed with a thud. Roxas turned over and pulled the blankets over himself. He heard Axel sigh and then crawl onto the mattress on the floor.

But Roxas felt oddly cold. He bit his lip and gathered his courage. For a second he wasn't sure whether or not to do it. Then he found himself blurting out,

"Axel?"

He heard the red head look around at him. He turned over so he could see.

"Yeees?" Axel's expression was completely serious.

"W w will you… will you…" Roxas felt himself blushing furiously, he screwed up his eyes. "Will you sleep with me? Tonight?"

Axel blinked at him. Then a grin spread across his face.

"Why Roxy isn't it a bit early in our relationship to be doing those kinda things?"

Roxas blushed got, if possible, even redder. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at Axel.

"Shut up! You know what I mean!"

Axel laughed. Roxas growled, lay down and turned over.

Then he felt the blankets lift and a very warm person slip inside them. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas and pulled him close against his bare chest.

"Merry Christmas Rox." He whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Axel."

* * *

Wow finally finished!! Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
